MajoraTale
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: "Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez, que empezaba a olvidarla, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero no iba a dejar de buscarla hasta encontrarla". Asriel es maldecido por un ser sobrenatural mientras busquaba a su amiga, conociendo a un esqueleto vendedor de máscaras, emprende otra clase de busqueda... :::Imagen por creadoras originales del AU:::


_**Chicxs… que lloró; que lloró; que lloré. TuT soy tan feliz.: me encontré con el maravilloso comic de**_ _Majoratale_ _ **vagando por**_ _Tumblr_ _ **(**_ _ **ay, hermoso**_ _Tumblr_ _ **) y pues… me dio la ansia de hacer una adaptación escrita a español, así que les pedí permiso a**_ _Las autoras_ _ **(yes,**_ _you two_ _ **) y me respondieron que podía; claro, respetando los derechos de autor :D lloré de felicidad TuT**_

 _Undertale_ _ **no me pertenece, pertenece a**_ _Toby Fox_ _ **.**_

 _La leyenda de Zelda: La Mascara de Majora_ _ **es perteneciente de**_ _Nintendo_ _ **.**_

 _ **El AU de**_ _Undertale_ _ **;**_ _Majoratale_ _ **pertenece a**_ _Owlyjules_ _ **y**_ _Smieska-draws_ _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Spoilers_ _ **directos de ambos juegos. Muerte (?) De personaje… (No sé que más poner :Q )… Pues nada más 737.**_

 _ **No vienen completos en sí, entonces… digamos que llené varios huecos (i'm sorry**_ _girls_ _ **TnT)**_

 _Here we go~_

 **Prologo: Buscando a una amiga**

Una pequeña figura se movía tortuosamente por aquel oscuro bosque. Los grandes ojos carmesí del pequeño chico-cabra se movían de un lado a otro para adaptarse a la oscuridad del lugar. ¿Para qué? Buscaba algo, más bien dicho, a alguien, ¿A quién? A su amiga; hacía ya tanto tiempo que la había visto que casi empezaba a olvidarla, ya había olvidado su nombre, pero aún la buscaba, la buscaría hasta hallarla.

Él héroe del tiempo había abandonado su ciudad para encontrar a su amiga. La ahora reina, le había obsequiado antes de su partida una reliquia de la familia real para darle lo único de lo que era perteneciente realmente el chico-cabra: La ocarina del tiempo, sólo correspondiente al héroe del tiempo, el cual acababa de aparecer como Asriel.

La despedida fue corta, pues ella no deseaba extrañarlo aún más; sabía que no volvería. Igual de dolorosa fue su partida, igual de rápida. Así era como terminó vagando por él oscuro bosque.

Siguió arrastrando sus pies por la oscuridad mientras continuaba moviendo los ojos atento a cualquier movimiento.

-¡Asriel! ¡ASRIEL!- la voz le erizó el pelaje de la nuca, pero al mismo tiempo le alegró; era la voz de su amiga. Sonrió entusiasmado mientras se giraba para escuchar mejor la lejana voz.

-¡Asriel!- empezó a correr casi a ciegas por el bosque con la única guía de la voz de su amiga que también empezaba a alejarse -¡Aquí estoy!- respondió en un alegre grito mientras aceleraba sus pies.

Las botas, de cuero marrón, eran muy cómodas y buenas para correr o caminar, pero llevaba tantos días sin dormir o comer que apenas podía mover sus adoloridos pies por el suelo cubierto de hojas y agujas de pino…

 _ ***Pero se reusó.**_

-¡Asriel!- siguió corriendo a medida que la voz se alejaba; no quería perder a su amiga. -¡Ya voy! ¡sigue hablando!- suplicó con los ojos aguados de frustración -¡Asriel!- la voz esta vez sonó justo frente a él. Pequeñas lágrimas de alegría se acumularon al borde de sus grandes ojos rojos cuando vislumbró la oscura silueta de su perdida amiga.

-Asriel- siguió corriendo los más rápido que podía -Tú… IDIOTA- una horrible carcajada salió del fondo del pecho de la silueta frente a Asriel, sus ojos no dieron crédito a los demoniacos ojos junto con esas mejillas rosadas.

No pudo dejar de correr a tiempo antes de no sentir nada bajo sus pies. Las espantosas carcajadas se perdieron en la distancia mientras la oscuridad devoraba al chico-cabra. Oscuro. Más oscuro.

El aire pasó zumbando a su alrededor, alborotándole el pelaje blanco y las ropas verdes, su gorro del mismo color revoloteaba en su mano mientras lo sostenía con firmeza para que no saliera volando con la fuerza del aire.

Los tenebrosos ojos demoniacos lo persiguieron todo el viaje por el oscuro túnel, además de que aunque las carcajadas a doble voz al principio parecían perderse, ahora volvían a sonar justo sobre el, rebotando contra las paredes, como sí las paredes se rieran también de él.

Al fin vio con pánico como el suelo empezaba a acercarse rápidamente, o más bien, como él se acercaba rápidamente al suelo. Soltó un agudo grito antes de aterrizar de costado en el fondo del oscuro pozo.

Levantó la cabeza algo aturdido por la caída, observando con la poca luz del exterior que se filtraba como una cama de hermosas flores amarillas acolchonaba el suelo donde había caído; empezó a sobar su adolorida nariz, que era la que más del impacto se había llevado aún con la cama de flores, para empezar a levantarse pesadamente. Su mano resbaló en agua regresándolo a su posición inicial.

Observó como la preciada reliquia, su ocarina, había salido de entre sus ropas hasta que dar en el agua también. Con la vista aún desenfocada, guío su mano hasta que sintió la textura liza de la Ocarina en su pelaje de las manos, pero un pie desnudo se apoyó sobre su mano deteniéndolo.

-¡Qué bonito instrumento hay aquí!- el pie retiró sin necesidad de fuerza su mano a causa de la confusión por golpe del chico-cabra. Una pequeña mano, tal vez aún más pequeña que la del mismo Asriel, tomó con cuidado la ocarina de color azul para llevar la ranura de soplado a su pequeña boca, produciendo una dulce sonido que hizo reír a la mocosa.

De pronto, dos enormes antorchas se encendieron a cada lado de la niña, iluminando todo el espacio y haciendo curiosos reflejos en el agua.

-¡T-Tú! seas q-quien seas… ¡suelta eso!- exigió Asriel retrayendo los labios para mostrar sus dientes en una mueca de ira. -¡No te corresponde tocarla!- bramó intentando alcanzar uno de los pequeños pies con las manos, pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás sin soltar la ocarina, quedando su rostro por fin a la altura de la vista de Asriel. No era un rostro. Tenía una máscara de pálido color de piel, mejillas rosadas, y cuencas vacías y oscuras con las horripilantes pupilas demoniacas rojas en su centro.

Cuando por fin bajó un poco la vista, se dio cuenta de que aunque ella debería estar parado en el agua, esta flotaba sobre el agua en una posición arrogante y confiada mientras lanzaba la ocarina en el aire para volver a atraparla.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡una visita!- la voz sonó tierna y a la vez espeluznante mientras clavaba sus pupilas en Asriel, este al fin pudo levantarse y encarar a la mocosa. -Devuélvemela- extendió su mano al dar la orden.

-No-o, ahora es mía- la mocosa mostró la lengua burlona mientras pegaba el instrumento hacia su pecho, dejó la ocarina justo entre las dos rayas rosadas en su suéter azul. Ese suéter…

-Jeje, me pareces bastante divertido, _"saltamontes"_ , ¡juguemos algo! Tú serás…- la mocosa parecía pensativa mientras movía las pupilas rojas de un lado a otro. Entonces su vista dio con las flores amarillas sobre las que Asriel estaba parado -¡Serás una flor, si!- río alegre la niña ante su idea mientras Asriel fruncía un poco su ceño.

La mocosa empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras desgarraba su garganta en un ensordecedor grito que parecía no costarle ni siquiera un aliento, como sí estuvieran rayando su escudo con su espada justo en sus oídos. Toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en un torbellino de imágenes para Asriel.

Las flores doradas donde tenía apoyados sus pies empezaron a sacar sus raíces del suelo para enredarlo y empezar a sumergirlo en la tierra, no podía ni siquiera gritar, pues sentía como si no tuviera boca. Quedó sumergido en la tierra hasta los hombros cuando las flores se irguieron sobre él, como sí se tratara de una ironía, abrieron bocas con afilados dientes y ojos iguales a los de la niña para acercársele y empezar a engullirlo rápidamente, arrancando sus brazos de tirones limpios y empezando a arrancar sus piernas también con sus raíces. Sintió como la tierra lo devoraba por completo antes de que todo parara de dar vueltas y girones.

Abrió y cerró lo ojos varias veces para borrar toda los rastros de dolor de su mente cuando intentó moverse. No podía, intentó sacudir sus brazos, no podía, hasta intentó mover sus piernas, pero no podía. Pensó que iba a vomitar del pánico del momento cuando sintió su estómago vacío, es más, no tenía estómago. Por fin bajó su mirada para ver un tallo verde saliendo del suelo empezando a subir hasta llegar a donde debería estar su cuello. Estando a la orilla del agua, se inclinó un poco para ver su reflejo, pero solo vio a una flor amarilla con ojos de miedo y una boca inclinada hacia abajo reflejando el mismo miedo que los ojos.

Abrió la boca para gritar mientras la mocosa comenzaba a reír -¡Deberías ver tu cara!- las ruidosas risas resonaron y rebotaron en los muros mientras una puerta gigantesca se abría detrás de la niña. Siguió flotando en el aire mientras se sostenía el estómago, avanzó hacia la puerta y se metió igual de risueña en el túnel al que llevaba la puerta.

-¡Juguemos a las atrapadas!- gritó la niña ya empezando a tranquilizarse desapareciendo en el túnel.

.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

 _ **Lo repito, este**_ _ **hermoso**_ _ **increíble AU no me pertenece, pero tampoco pueden robar esta parte ;D**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y… sí quieren dejar comentario, muchas gracias también, sí no… pues igual gracias por leer de nuevo :"D**_

 _Lucius 4ever, fuera~ 0w0_ _espero leerlos pronto._


End file.
